MySims Racing Extreme
MySims Racing Extreme is an Adventure-Racing game, and the sequel to MySims Racing. The game takes place in many places over the SimWorld: Speedville, SimCity, Las Essence, ect. while the racers are competing to be the Super Champion of the SimWorld, along with having to deal with MorcuCorp, their traps and them trying to take over the world. The game will be released for the Nintendo Wii, Nintendo Wii U, Xbox 360, Playstation 3 and Nintendo 3DS. This is the first MySims game to be released for the Nintendo Wii U. The game plays out like it's a television show, with every cutscene (except the first) acting like it's news coverage of the race, with Michelle hosting the event. She appears in many cutscenes and talks to the host(s) about the cup. Story One, peaceful day in Speedville, everything was as it should be: sims racing, being happy and such. That is, until a giant blimp loomed over Speedville, turning the town black. Everyone looked, and saw a huge projection of Morcubus in the sky. He told everyone about a racing challenge. He said that he has organized a race around the SimWorld to declare one winner the "Super Sim of the World"! With all the sims excited, they all got to making customized karts, and left to go to Las Essence, where the first race was. Characters See Also: Character Portal: There are many characters in this game, some playable, some not. Racecourses Hawk's Casino Tour Hawk's Casino Tour is a race course tour based on areas in United States of America. Hawk and Emma host this cup, and the trophy is based on the cards used in the casinos, and the four main suites: spades, clubs, diamonds and hearts. *''Suite Neon'' - A short course that takes place in Las Essence. It features main optional turns and routes, along with a shortcut to the finish line. *''Triple Lemons'' - A twisting course based in Fishywood, where many actors live. *''The Big Blossom'' - A short course that takes place in New Build. It is a buzzing metropolis full of busy sims. Foster's Forested Tour Foster's Forested Tour is a race course tour based on areas in Canada. Foster and Joseph host this cup, and the trophy is based on various fruits found in forests. *''Forest Ridge'' - A short course that takes place in Simcouver. It takes place in a forest around a large city, through an Ice Rink and down a hill. *''Capital Craze'' - A large, twisting course inside of Essawa. The course goes by a school, around a long turn and down a long road with many shops on it. There is also a shortcut at the long curve, where one can go and turn right to make it to the finish line first. *''Un cours très dur'' - A large, challenging course taking place in Montool. The course goes through many buildings, along with going through a forest and a few caves. It is essentially a remake of the "Forest Ridge" course, without the hill. *''Fish Fan Frenzy'' - A short, turning course at St. Rose, the capital of Newsimland. One goes in an ocean, and around many trees. It also has many fish that can attack the racers (when underwater). Trivia *Every course's location is based on a city in the world, each being: **Las Essence = Las Angeles **Fishywood = Hollywood **New Build = New York **Simcouver = Vancouver **Essawa = Ottawa **Montool = Montreal **St. Rose = St. John's ***Along with Newsimland, being based off Newfoundland **誠 = 京都市 (Makoto = Kyoto) *The course "Capital Craze" is actually based off the creator's community. The school being his school (from Grade 6-8) and the long road being Innes Road. The shortcut also takes place in an area of where you turn to get to his house, along with a special easter egg of being able to turn on to his street. You can also turn onto Tooney Drive, which is across from it. Category:Games